An Altered World
by inuzrule
Summary: Chihiro's adventures in the Spirit Realm may have ended, but her adventures here are just beginning, starting with a new school. Only, this school seems to contain a lot of blasts from her past, and the question is...who still retains their memories?
1. Familiar Faces

Chihiro stood in front of her new school, feeling slightly queasy. Her purple hair band glimmered in the sun, and for a moment the girl squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them again, the school hadn't disappeared, and Chihiro sighed.

A new school…so mundane in comparison with the adventure she had been through, but scary enough to make her a little nervous and apprehensive. She closed her eyes once more, and let the memories wash over her.

A bathhouse…Haku telling her to leave before it got dark…the horror of seeing her parents as pigs…Kamajii and the soot sprites…the contract with Yu-baaba…a new name: Sen…Rin saying "Congratulations! You pulled it off!"…No-face …a white dragon…Zeniiba, or Obaa-chan, as Chihiro affectionately called her…"Chihiro, you did it! I remember my name!"

Kohaku…he promised he would see her again. Soon. She had written down the names of all her friends, and all that had helped her. She remembered the river spirit. She thought of Rin. In that manner, she had passed away the last of vacation, and school seemed like a hazy thing in the distance…until it was on top of her.

Chihiro opened her eyes. She could face anything after standing up to Yu-baaba. She could deal with her novelty at this school, as long as she had the memory of Kohaku in her mind. As long as she could remember flying on his back while he was a dragon. As long as she could remember how much he had helped her find a place at the bathhouse until she could get home.

The walk towards the building was just like a walk across the bridge. She would meet up with Kohaku on the other side. She held her breath as she walked through the crowd. Just before she reached the end, she was surprised enough to let her breath out. A smaller student ran into her, on accident of course, but she stumbled back just the same, dropping her backpack. Everyone turned on her, and Chihiro felt a sense of déjà vu, but instead of running away from the scene with Kohaku, Chihiro stopped and picked up the backpack.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!"

"It's alright, no harm done." She looked down at the boy who was still on the ground. He looked strangely familiar…like a certain frog. She scrunched her eyes closed for a moment, and when she opened them bent down to help the boy up. He smiled gratefully at her, and scurried off. But the damage had been done: everyone was looking at her now.

Chihiro went into the building, hearing them chatter already.

"It's the new girl…"

"…looks like she's from another district…"

"…smells weird doesn't she?"

Chihiro sighed. She had 'smelt weird' all the rest of the summer. No matter how many baths she took, her mother kept saying, "She just doesn't smell human!" Finally, her father diagnosed it as "…some strange food she ate." Chihiro smiled slightly. They didn't know how right they were. She just hoped it would wear off soon, as whenever she went out in public people would complain.

Suddenly, up ahead, Chihiro saw a tall girl, obviously older, standing by the window. She was by herself, looking out into the distance. Chihiro got that sense of déjà vu again, until the girl turned slightly, enough for Chihiro to see her profile. Now she definitely knew who it was. Before she could help herself, Chihiro shouted out "RIN!!!"

The girl turned, surprised, and her eyes widened as she saw Chihiro approach. Then, a look of confusion crept over her face, as she studied Chihiro's appearance.

"Do I know you?"

Chihiro came up short. You mean…Rin didn't recognize her? Chihiro slowly shook her head.

"So sorry. I thought you were a friend of mine."

"How did you know my name?" Rin's look of confusion intensified, as if she was trying to remember the smaller girl in front of her.

"I suppose the two of you share the same name." Chihiro bowed once more. "Again, I am sorry."

"Would your name happen to be…Sen?"

Chihiro gasped. So she did remember something! But not much it looked like.

"Not really…but my friend, Rin, called me that. My name is Chihiro."

"Chihiro…What a pretty name! Nice to meet you, Chihiro-chan. You already seem to know my name, so we'll skip that part." Rin smiled at Chihiro, and bowed slightly. Chihiro returned the bow, and returned her welcome smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Rin-san."

Rin-san seemed an exact copy of the Rin Chihiro knew. Everything from the way her hair was styled, to the voice she spoke with. Her eyes were the very same shade, and her ears were the exact shape. Chihiro's memory filled with pictures and clips of Rin. Rin offering Chihiro a dumpling, Rin comforting her when her stomach felt upset, Rin taking Chihiro under her wing, and Rin feeding the little soot sprites.

Rin-san looked carefully at Chihiro. "Hel-loooo? Anybody home? Sen…I mean, Chihiro-chan, time to face the real world now…"

Chihiro was jerked from her thoughts. She laughed slightly at Rin-san's expression and demeanor. You mean she acted like Rin too? This just kept getting better and better. Rin-san, slightly unsure, began to laugh with Chihiro, entirely oblivious to the joke.

Then, the bell rung. Chihiro and Rin-san straightened up.

"Uh-oh. We'd better get to class. Say, do you want me to show you where to go?"

"Um…no thank you. I can manage. Where can I find you after classes?"

"Let's meet right by this exact window. I'll see you around, okay Chihiro-chan?"

"Yea. See ya, Rin-san!" With those parting words, Chihiro darted off to class, in noticeably better spirits.

Chihiro made it to her classroom just in time. She opened the doorway of her class, and entered the foreign room. The teacher looked up, and nodded to herself, as if silently saying 'new student: check!'

"Everyone! Settle down," The students obeyed after a while, and turned to the front. "This is Ogino Chihiro. She's new here, so everyone make her feel welcome. You all remember what it was like starting school, and some of our newer additions remember what the transition of moving to a new town was like. If you have any questions," she turned to Chihiro here. "Just ask. I'll be happy to provide answers for you." The teacher smiled widely. With her broad, wrinkled face, her large gold earrings, her prominent nose, and her gray hair in a large bun, she looked vaguely like Yu-baaba…or Zeniiba, actually, since she seemed so much friendlier than the evil witch. Zeniiba and Yu-baaba had been identical in looks, but the only person Yu-baaba cared about was her baby.

In this way, Chihiro silently dubbed her teacher Zeniiba-sensei, and became that much more fond of the nice old lady.

Zeniiba-sensei pointed out Chihiro's seat, and watched as the young girl went to sit. Zeniiba-sensei suddenly felt the urge to take the girl into her arms, and hug her. She knew perfectly well what the little girl's name was, but another name kept popping up in her head. Sen. Little Sen. 'No,' she told her mind. 'The girl's name is Ogino Chihiro, and what a beautiful name it is at that.'

The school hours passed quickly for Chihiro, and she found herself thinking of Rin-san again. At lunch, even when she had to eat by herself from her puny bento box, she looked forward to meeting her new friend. And if she had seen Rin-san…

Her thoughts, per usual, had drifted back to Kohaku and the spirit world.

Her classes ended with the ring of the bell, and Chihiro gathered her stuff, rushing off to the meeting place.

She spotted Rin-san's tall figure among the crowd, and ran toward it. Before long, she saw Rin-san chatting with a boy slightly younger than her. She laughed at something he said, throwing her head back. The boy only smirked in response. Chihiro's heart throbbed, and her lungs refused to take in another breath.

Cautiously, she approached, her hands gripped tight by her sides. Her hair band glinted once more in the sun, as she walked up to the one person that had continuously interrupted her thoughts ever since returning from the spirit world.

"Ah, Chihiro-chan! This is Haku-sama…I mean, Kohaku-san." Rin-san blushed at her slight blunder, which she had continuously made ever since meeting Kohaku a year ago.

"Chihiro…it's good to meet you again." Kohaku smiled warmly at Chihiro, who could feel her heart pounding.

"Kohaku!" she cried, and flung herself into his arms, shocking Rin-san into silence.

"I've missed you so. It feels like it's been forever, although it probably hasn't felt so long for you…" Kohaku returned Chihiro's embrace, and she pressed her face against his chest. When she lifted it, he saw her eyes were sparkling with tears, even though she had a beauteous smile gracing her features. Finally, Rin-san found her voice.

"You mean you two already know each other? I only meet Chihiro this morning, and you two just so happen to be long-lost friends! 'Snot fair!" Rin-san pouted, but her anger was short-lived. Kohaku and Chihiro-chan just seemed so cute together…

"Kohaku…do you live nearby?"

"Not that far from the school…why?"

"Can I come over to your house?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! If anyone's going over to anyone's house, you guys are going over to mine. And then you two are going to explain to me EXACTLY how you met." Rin-san glared her young friends down, and eventually they came to agree to her terms.

0o0o0o0o-0o0o

"Eeeehhh? What do you mean, you met in another world?"

Rin-san had pestered Kohaku and Chihiro for every last detail on how they had met. At first the two had made up a bogus story, but Rin-san's continual questions eventually proved the story false. They had come to the last option: tell Rin-san the unbelievable truth.

"We're not lying, Rin-san! And you look just like one person we both knew in this world!"

"You're kidding!"

"No. Chihiro and I are dead serious. Besides you were the one that wanted the whole truth. We've decided to give it to you."

"But, Kohaku, if you remember all this, why don't I? I mean, we've never been to the spirit world before, but you remember it as if you were there yesterday."

"I don't know how or why I remember it so clearly…but I also remember other things in my past life. When I was the spirit of the Kohaku River, and when I saved Chihiro."

"You—now hold up a second! You were the spirit of the Kohaku River? And you rescued Chihiro-chan?"

"Yes. And I turned into a white dragon."

"Okay, now this is starting to sound a little too far-fetched. You two really…c'mon, you guys can't be…" Rin-san trailed off, uncertain. One look at their serious faces, and she knew that what they were saying was true…besides, if they were lying, how come she remembered them as Sen and Haku-sama. Rin-san settled down, and looked her two younger friends in the eyes.

"I guess…I believe you. Tell me EVERYTHING!"

And so Chihiro and Kohaku launched into their tale, helping each other out when one got stuck on a part.

Rin was an excellent listener, oohing and ahhing at the proper times, and even squeaking somewhat at the scary parts. She became quite enthralled, and her only regret was her lack of memory. She wished she could remember this world as whole-heartedly as Chihiro could.

"But, Kohaku, one thing that's been nagging me is…how are you able to remember this world as well as you can remember the Spirit Realm?"

Kohaku's brow lowered, and his face scrunched in deep thought. He stayed like that for several moments, before his eyes cleared. He straightened up, and began talking with deliberation.

"I believe it has something to do with Other Worlds. Parallel Dimensions."

"How?" exclaimed Chihiro.

"What are the Other Worlds?" Rin pondered.

"Why do they exist?" questioned both girls.

Kohaku took a deep breath.

"For every decision every being makes in life, there is an alternative one, or perhaps several. I could choose to study for a test, or I could choose not too. Either decision could change my very state of being. I could turn out to be an entirely different person based upon that one decision.

"Other Worlds, or Alternate Universes, or Parallel Dimensions are projections of these manifest decisions, as well as worlds where history or creation itself differed. The Spirit Realm is one such place, where all beings are spirits, or monsters, or ghosts. When Chihiro was spirited away to that realm, she was in fact entering into another world.

"In this world, we have alternate versions of the same people from the same location in space-time, but not in the same dimension. I believe I am the first to enter This Realm from the Spirit Realm, and my spirit form and my human form have thus intertwined into one. I actually do have real powers…only fewer and weakened. Instead of being able to weave the most complex of magics, I only have a few spells and curses to throw at an enemy. Despite my past ability to fly in the air, as a dragon or spirit, I now hover approximately two inches above the ground. And, although I used to become invisible at regular intervals in my previous life, now I can only turn extraordinary colors and patterns.

"Before Chihiro asks why she did not integrate with her spirit form, I should bring up that she doesn't have one. That's why she was at risk of disappearing in the Spirit Realm, and that's why she resonated as human. She has now eaten food from a different world, and thus she resonates as, once more, otherworldly. I've come to the conclusion that most people from This Realm do not have duplicates or doppelgangers. Your parents are also like you in that respect.

"Now, mind you, these are all just conglomerated theories of mine, as a result of reading certain books lately. I've basically copied and pasted this collage of ideas into one big hypothesis, and I can only assume that it's correct. Which is precisely why, Chihiro, why you have been seeing these people that remind you of your friends from the Spirit Realm. Keep a sharp eye out for them. They may act like your previous acquaintances, or they may differ greatly. They may have vague memories of you, like Rin here, or they may not even recognize your face. Brace yourself."

Chihiro and Rin sat on the floor, blinking, trying to digest it all. It all seemed like a load of wise, sage advice and confounding theories, and was rather much for a girl of eleven years to comprehend. Yet Chihiro got the basic gist, and was awed by it all. Imagine, a twin self, exactly like you in certain ways, but irrevocably different in others. It would be amazing to meet such a person. Only, she apparently didn't have one. At least, not within the Spirit Realm.

"Kohaku, I want to know more. What did you read that helped you understand all this?"

"Just a bunch of fantasy novels. Why? If you're thinking of reading them yourself, forget it. They are far too long and complicated for someone your age."

"I refuse to be told that I'm too young! Kohaku, please! I want to get this, especially since I might very well run into more of these people, like you said. Please?

"Oh…very well. But don't make a huge fuss if you can't read them all the way through, okay."

"Gotcha."

"I'll write down a list of titles. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. These should all be at the school library."

0o0o0o0o-0o0o

Chihiro walked carefully between shelves and shelves and **shelves** of ancient tomes and worn out texts. She usually loved libraries, but something about this one scared her slightly. Turning a corner sharply, she was so internally involved that she ran into another library occupant, a boy. He dropped his books in his slow surprise, and Chihiro almost fell onto her back.

The boy grabbed her arm at the last moment, and hauled her upwards.

"I-I'm sorry! I should have paid more attention to what was in front of me!" Chihiro was quite flustered.

"It's…alright. Are you…okay?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Just…my books."

"Let me help you with those! Again, I'm sorry."

"Don't…be." The boy knelt, and slowly began gathering up his stack of books. Chihiro copied.

"By the way…my name is Ogino Chihiro."

"Misaki Hayoi. Pleased…to meet…you."

"Same here. Do you work here?"

"No. I'm…a student…like you. I just…help."

"Awesome! Can you help me with something? I'm looking for some books."

"Sure."

"One's entitled _The Lives of Christopher Chant_. I don't know the author's name. Can you find it?"

"I know…where it is. Follow…please."

Chihiro followed at a distance. As she walked, she observed Hayoi. He was obviously a few years older than her, and much taller too. He was very pale, and for the first time, Chihiro noticed his black school uniform. He had square-framed glasses, and chin length, messy, parted-down-the-middle, black hair. He was slightly handsome, and if Chihiro had never met Kohaku, she would have fallen for this haunting specter.

Hayoi stopped abruptly, jerking Chihiro out of her thoughts and to a halt.

"These…are popular…among…fantasy readers. Diana Wynne Jones…is…awesome. These are…the Chrestomanci…Chronicles. Anything…else?"

"Um…a strange British novel: _A Crack in the Line_."

"Follow."

And so they went, grabbing books off the shelves, mostly following the list, but finding other books by the same authors that looked interesting as well. Along the way, Hayoi shelved the stack he had been carrying, and became more involved in helping Chihiro, though his speech was still slow and careful.

Within a few minutes, Chihiro had a stack of twelve books. She joked about reading them in twelve days, although she was a little apprehensive about some of the thicker works.

Chihiro headed for the checkout, chatting lazily with Hayoi about the upcoming soccer season, only to be greeted by another ghost from her past.

Kamajii, in full flesh, was behind the checkout desk. He even had the same glasses and mustache, although he obviously did not have three fingers on each hand, and was limited to four separate limbs, instead of eight. Chihiro gasped at seeing her old friend, and hoped beyond all hope that he would at least remember her name, even the name of Sen. Rin had. Couldn't he?

Hayoi said his slow goodbyes, and went back to his task of shelving. Chihiro walked solemnly up to the desk.

"E-excuse me, but…would you happen to be Kamajii-sensei?"

The old man paused, then nodded briefly.

"I am? Who are you? You know me?"

"Oh, no sir. I've just heard so much about you. My name is Chihiro, although my friends call me Sen."

"Chihiro, hm? I think I've heard of you too, my dear." Kamajii smiled an undisciplined grin, revealing a set of large, white teeth. If it had been anyone else, Chihiro would have been frightened, but as it was, she laughed softly. Kamajii's grin only grew wider, and he began to scan her books. Chihiro saw that he was sitting on a tall stool. His legs barely reached the floor. Meanwhile, his arms could scan several books in quick succession, and could stretch quite a bit. He was definitely a lot like the old Kamajii.

Chihiro promised herself that she would befriend all her old spirit friends, even if she had to search for them out of hundreds. As she walked out of the library, books clutched to her front, she wondered exactly where she would find the next doppelganger. And, if she found one, would they be as friendly to her as the past three had been.

Chihiro sighed. Life had been so much simpler as the new girl.

0o0o0o0o-0o0o

_Hello there! I'm trying something new. An author's note at the BOTTOM of the page (dun dun dun)!_

_In all seriousness, I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter of my new fan fiction on the GREATEST ANIMATED MOVIE OF ALL TIME. I hope I did it justice._

_Sorry about all the extremely long words. I know, I know, people don't usually speak like that. I tried to keep it simple, but my vocab was burstin' out of me. ;_

_Some notes about the characters' ages: Chihiro is around eleven the time this fic takes place. Kohaku and Rin are about two years older, placing them at thirteen. And, finally, Hayoi is fourteen. Speaking of, Hayoi ISN'T just an OC. Brownies, cookies, or pie to anyone who can guess who he really is._

_Additional: I do NOT own Spirited Away, and I would thank my lucky stars if I did, instead of writing dubious fan fiction. I also do not own the few books mentioned in here, The Lives of Christopher Chant and A Crack in the Line, although I do recommend that you read them. Anything by Diana Wynne Jones is amazing, as amazing as Miyazaki's best animated features…which might be why he animated one of her more well known books, Howl's Moving Castle. Please…watch and read both._

_Again, sorry for the long words, and sorry for the book rants. Please do not tar and feather this humble writer._


	2. Big Surprises

Chihiro gently closed the book, sighing softly as she did so. She had finished the longest, and hardest, book of the lot, and she was both relieved and saddened to see its end.

The waxing moon shone through her window, creating a pale light. As she turned off the small flashlight, the brightness of the moon increased, casting a bluish glow upon all. Chihiro knew it was late, and she would probably feel tired throughout tomorrow, but it was worth it, to finish that most particularly difficult book. Glancing at the digital clock, she was informed that it was around 4:00 am. She had to be up and ready to leave by at least 7 o'clock, so she could get to school by 8. She had only caught a few winks of sleep before she had decided to reawake herself at 2, and she would only have two hours more sleep before she had to wake up a second time.

Yet…Chihiro was proud of her accomplishment, and found herself thinking about what she had just read. It seemed a wholeheartedly interesting idea, and she was more willing to believe it after meeting so many This Realm doubles of her Spirit Realm friends. Three examples were enough to cinch it for her, although she still had minor doubts and worries.

As she thought of the three she had met, something nagged the back of her mind. Something that seemed too important to miss, like working day in and day out on a project, and then forgetting it at home on the very day it was due. Though Chihiro searched her mind for such an error, none came to her. She pushed the nagging voice away, and let her mind drift, as it tugged her to sleep.

0o0o0o0o-0o0o

"Misaki-kun! Ohayo!"

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Chihiro-chan."

Chihiro grinned at her newfound friend, and his returned smile made her feel quite important. Hayoi was an upperclassmen, as well as her other two friends, as many of her classmates had noticed. She was protected from the school's few bullies because of this. She used to have a bit of trouble with that last year.

However, as she walked with Hayoi to the school's entrance, she got the brunt of many stares. Hayoi was indeed a fairly handsome boy, very popular among many of the girls, and seeing Chihiro walking so innocently with their crush caused these girls to seethe with suppressed rage. Upon viewing a few of these white-hot glares, Chihiro began nervously fiddling with the pink tie on her uniform. Hayoi remained oblivious to everything.

Kohaku was the one to meet her at the door.

"Chihiro, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No, not a ghost. Something worse." Chihiro was indeed quite shaken.

Kohaku suddenly noticed the silent presence of Hayoi, standing close enough to Chihiro to make him wary. Chihiro saw the serious look he directed at Hayoi, and got the drift.

"Um, Kohaku, this is Misaki Hayoi. Misaki-kun, this is Kohaku." Chihiro gestured for the two boys to shake hands.

"Nice to…meet you." Hayoi muttered, clasping Kohaku's hand in a firm grip. "I…don't believe…I caught your…family name."

"Nigihayami. Nigihayami Kohakunushi is my full name. I just go by Kohaku most of the time."

"Very…interesting." Hayoi suddenly squinted at Kohaku, as if trying to see straight through him. Kohaku tensed up, stiffening before him, but he quickly shook it off.

"Chihiro, can I talk to you for a second?" Here he looked pointedly at Hayoi. "**Alone**."

"S-sure, Kohaku. Bye Misaki-kun!" Kohaku dragged Chihiro away before she could hear Hayoi's slow reply.

"Kohaku, what's wrong?"

"Chihiro, have you any idea who that is?"

"Misaki Hayoi. Who else WOULD it be?"

"Chihiro, that is the monster No-Face!"

"What! He can't be!"

"Chihiro, I have no doubt about it. He may not have recognized us yet, but he will, and very shortly. He may speak slowly, but he's got a sharp mind. Did you see how he stared at me?"

"B-but Hayoi looks nothing like No-Face! Besides, he's not a complete monster. He only acted that way because of the bathhouse's influence! It was the bathhouse, not him!"

"I still don't trust him." Kohaku's face narrowed, and for a second Chihiro glimpsed the old Haku, the one that she had seen in front of Yu-baaba. She realized that Kohaku had definitely changed, in spirit and in body. He was taller for one, but that was only to be expected, as he was now mostly human, and had grown like normal human boys do, in spurts. He seemed softer around the edges, less sharp and quick. His hair was shorter, though still long for a boy, and his eyes were a more natural shade of green. He wore his black school uniform like he had worn it all his life, as easily as he had worn hakama and haori in the Spirit Realm. Chihiro realized that she was staring, and averted her eyes quickly towards the ground, but not as quick as she would have hoped, seeing as Kohaku caught her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, no! It's nothing. It's just," Chihiro looked back up at him, up into his eyes. "You've changed so much."

Kohaku smiled teasingly. "So have you. You're growing into quite the woman."

Chihiro blushed immensely, and stared at her shoes in embarrassment. Then, she looked up sharply, an evil smirk on her face.

"I know why you don't like Misaki-kun!"

Kohaku blanched. "No you don't!"

"Yes I do! You're jealous! You think Misaki-kun likes me!" Chihiro gave a quick laugh in triumph as Kohaku turned a delicate shade of pink. Cue the shoe staring.

"In all honesty, Chihiro," Kohaku's serious look returned as he continued with his thought process. "Keep an eye open whenever you're around him. You said I've changed a lot. Well…" Kohaku sighed. "So has he."

"Kohaku…"

"I'll see you after classes, okay."

Chihiro's breath drew in sharply. He was leaving her already? For no reason, she panicked. She loathed letting him go.

"Kohaku!" She pulled on the sleeve of his uniform, stopping him from leaving. He smiled reassuringly at her, and gently pried her fingers from his outfit.

"It'll be okay. You'll do just fine." And, in a flash, he pecked her on the cheek. As he dashed off, she could hear him chuckling victoriously to himself.

Chihiro stood in a daze for a while. She simply could not uproot herself from the spot she was in. She snapped back into reality when another student ran into her, apologizing quickly before running off, but even as Chihiro made her way to class, she was in somewhat of a trance.

It was only when she was safely seated in class did she realize what had happened, and upon realization, placed a hand to the cheek that had been kissed. A smile played about her face, and stuck there, so, even as she was doing long division, it was obvious what she was thinking about.

0o0o0o0o-0o0o

Chihiro decided to stay after school to check out and read some more books. At least, that's what she told herself, although she had to tell herself that very firmly.

Truth was that, when it came right down to it, she wanted to see if Kohaku was right. As the day wore on, she had slipped out of her dream-like state, and focused on what she knew regarding Hayoi. She kept coming up with conflicting images, so she subconsciously decided to see for herself.

"Chihiro-chan! What…are you doing…here?"

"I just wanted to check out some more Diana Wynne Jones books. I haven't gotten to _The Pinhoe Egg_ yet!"

Hayoi smiled, and went back to the task of stacking books. As he did so, Chihiro vaguely followed, pretending to look for that particular section of the library. In her mind, she took snapshots of his features, and compared him to her vision of No-Face.

True, he was tall, clothed in black, and pale-faced, but he seemed so out of place. True, he had dark eyes that seemed to bore on forever into his head, but he still didn't click in her mind. Even his speech pattern was alike, but something in the puzzle did not fit properly.

"Chihiro…the fiction section…is on the…other side." Hayoi looked knowingly at her, as if to say that she couldn't fool him for long.

"Oh, is it really?" Chihiro looked around in mock surprise. "And here I thought you were helping me, senpai."

"Why…are you…staring at…me?"

"Well, to be honest, I believe…" Chihiro tilted her head to the side. "I believe we've met before."

Hayoi looked a little puzzled at that one, but he stopped his chore, and turned to face her.

"We've…met?"

"Yes. However, I guess…well, I might have introduced myself as Sen."

Hayoi straightened up, as if an iron rod had been placed in his back.

"Did you say Sen?! Did you?"

"Ehh?" Chihiro's eyes widened, as Hayoi spouted out words faster than she had ever heard him speak before. His eyes glowed, as if lit by a bright flame within.

"Chihiro, you may be right! Sen; I remember that name very clearly! And another one: Haku! I remember being a creature I was not, and I remember turning into a great monster, and pursuing this girl through a bathhouse!" Hayoi stopped for a breath, then spurred on. "I remember reverting back and spending time with this girl on a quest, and then…she left me! Then I remember no more. Tell me, are you Sen, Chihiro? Are my dreams real? Are my blurred memories real?"

Chihiro was quite startled by this turn of events. Not only was she now sure of Hayoi's prior existence as No-Face, she also was sure that he too had left the Spirit Realm, and had merged with his human counterpart. Also, she began to fearfully back away from Hayoi, remembering how dangerous he had been when he had started speaking coherently. At least, No-Face had been. She was scared as well as confused.

Now, Hayoi grabbed her by the shoulders, and shook her none too gently. Her brain rattled, and she grew even more shocked.

"Please Chihiro! Tell me! I've got to know before I go crazy. You don't know what it's like, carrying what you think are false memories with you, and picturing yourself as some sort of monster! Tell me what you know!"

"I can't!" Chihiro grabbed Hayoi's tightly gripping hands. "Please stop it, you're hurting me!"

Suddenly, the spark that had been flashing so violently in Hayoi's eyes dimmed, and he seemed to regain his self-composure. He let go of Chihiro, and let her back forcefully into the bookshelf, where she cowered for a moment or two.

"Please…I don't know if it's safe to tell you. If you're stable enough to rely on. Please…wait a bit. I will tell you what I feel you need to know in good time. You are not crazy. Trust me."

Then, moving as fast as she dared, Chihiro bolted for the door, leaving Hayoi to slump bonelessly against the shelf.

0o0o0o0o-0o0o

_Hello there! 'Tis I, inuzrule, with another note._

_Once again, I am forced to point out that I am NOT the owner of__ Spirited Away, Miyazaki-sensei, who is one of the most influential Asians of all time, nor am I the authoress behind The Pinhoe Egg, which, incidentally, I have not yet read. Chihiro will after I do._

_On the subject of Hayoi, I would like to honorably mention Futuramakid for their guess of Hayoi Misaki being homage to Hayao Miyazaki. Yup, his name IS based off of his creator, but only because I read somewhere that No-Face was almost autobiographical for Miyazaki-sensei. Recently, after re-watching Spirited Away for the thousandth time, I began to piece together what might have happened to Miyazaki-sensei, based upon what I saw. Ya just gotta love allegory! I'm not really surprised that none of you came up with the answer, but I hope that next time the results will be better._

_ Some of y'all may be confused when it comes to me and my mixing of Japanese and English phrases. A thousand pardons, please. I just feel some things are better left alone, and as I watch tons of anime, coupled with the fact that I've seen Spirited Away in both languages, it comes naturally to me.  
_

_Sorry that that this chapter was waaaay shorter…I'm probably gonna keep them this length from now on. It's just, the last chapter was written over a period of several days, and it took less time to write this one. Also, it WAS the first chapter, and first chapters are SUPPOSED to be long. Right? Or, are those epilogues? (goes into small corner and ponders)._

_In any case, please leave me wonderful reviews, as I am lonely. I love a fresh review in the morning!_

_"As the ramen said to me this morning, 'Have fun wit'cha self!' Well, actually it was more like 'Oww, you're eating my brain!' To-may-to,_ _to-mah-to."_


	3. Talking Cats

Chihiro was quite shaken by her experience with Hayoi. She couldn't help but feel frightened by his desperate insisting, and she shuddered ever so slightly whenever she recalled his overly animated eye, burning two holes into her own.

However…she also felt deep compassion for him, knowing that Hayoi was bewildered by this turn of events, and was only asking for information he absolutely needed. Chihiro could understand. In the days prior to meeting Kohaku and Rin once again, she had begun to have doubts regarding her adventures. She had even started to think that it had been nothing more than a vivid and elaborate dream. After all, her parents remembered nothing, and her own memories had begun to fade.

Nowadays, her memories were as strong and detailed as ever, and she had no doubts of what had transpired. But she knew that Hayoi did not have the benefit of knowledge, and she also knew that she could have been the same, always second-guessing herself, confused and lost. Poor Hayoi, she thought.

So, it was decided that she would tell Hayoi the truth. He would know everything, and nothing would be left unsaid.

0o0o0o0o-0o0o

She found herself in a huge and empty cave, desolate and shrouded in darkness. Her first thought was to leave the cavern, but her way was cut off by what seemed to be a large boulder, suddenly rolled across the exit. She was trapped.

Then, in the blackness, she heard a welcome sound: a cat, meowing softly. Moments later, a furry creature rubbed against her legs.

Chihiro at first jumped in surprise, but felt the creature purr, and, realizing at last what it was, began to pet the cat. Eventually, she was so charmed by its incessant purring and soft, pettable fur, she picked the thing up, and cradled it gently in her arms.

It was a big cat, generally heavy and smothering, but it was also soft and comforting, and its purrs grew more fervered as it snuggled contentedly against Chihiro's chest. Besides, it was reassuring to have the company of another warm-blooded mammal, and Chihiro somehow felt safe.

Chihiro, still carrying the cat, started walking forward, moving as one possessed, rhythmically stroking the wee beast. The cat's characteristic purrs distantly reminded her of a car's motor, and even as her legs moved of their own accord, she was comforted by the cat. Even as she found she could not alter her direction or stop, she was enveloped in a stoic sense of calm.

Finally, she reached an enormous room. It was very contrasting with the cavern, bright, white, and blinding, although it was just as empty.

The cat jumped lightly from her clutches, and at once Chihiro lost the sense of calm she had possessed. She panicked at the idea of being trapped within this vacuous room, and even began to hyperventilate.

However, now she could clearly see what the cat looked like. It was large, black, longhaired and –tailed, stocky and hardy looking. It stank down to its haunches, and opened its mouth, decorated with fleshy pink tongue and gleaming white teeth, and spoke.

"I don't suppose you'd calm yourself? I never did meet a human with sense."

Chihiro gasped. "Obakemono!"

"How rude. I prefer the name I was given, Ishmael. At your service." To the great surprise of Chihiro, the cat stood steadily on its hind legs, and bowed to her. It then began to pace, walking slowly and carefully before her, front paws crossed easily behind its back.

"H-how…"

"Actually, the question should be 'why?' You are to be warned by me, Chihiro. You are to go on another journey. Your next question should be 'when?' Well, for me it shall take place in no time a'tall. To the average human however, days, weeks, even months."

Chihiro composed herself, gradually taking in what the cat was saying.

"Alright then. You've answered two questions. My next is 'who?'"

"Already answered; Ishmael, invaluable guide, and millennia older than the likes of you, yet spry and unshakable. I will help you in your journey home.

"But, I am home! Or, at least I was." Chihiro looked despairingly around her.

"You are indeed home. Your astral body is here. Your physical body is safe and sound in your bed. However, it shall be swept up in another adventure soon, and the trip back home will indeed be necessary."

"Another adventure?"

"Certainly. You thought, or perhaps hoped, that your first was the last? Hardly. We all have our adventures in life, Chihiro. Only, some people's are more extraordinary than other's."

"I suppose you'll say that only extraordinary people have such extraordinary adventures."

"Don't flatter yourself. It's unseemly. As a matter of fact, they are usually the most ordinary of all. But it's only the strongest, the sturdiest, the smartest, or the most assisted who make it to the next one. You have done so."

"_Will_ I have help?"

"Most assuredly. There's me, obviously. I'll help you with the last bit of your journey. You will also be aided by faithful brethren of mine. He is smaller, lighter, and perhaps not as well spoken, but he will be of good use. He is another of my kind."

"Will he speak, as you have?"

"He will when you and your various companions are ready to begin. Even then he will not speak often. He is one of few words."

"Is he another cat?"

Ishmael looked quite offended.

"Cat? You take us to be mere **cats**?" We may appear as such, but we are the few, the proud, the honorable Bakeneko. Show some respect! You are very lucky you were not assigned a simple, useless Inugami! Brutes, the lot of them; no clever ingenuity to speak of!" Ishmael started licking his left front paw fiercely, and began washing his face with a sort of vivacity. "Cat, indeed!"

"I do beg your pardon, O honored Ishmael. Is there any other much needed advice you wish to give to me?"

Ishmael pondered a moment.

"Do not follow the one in black; rather, let him follow you. Do not divulge your dreams or visions to anyone, save yourself. Keep to the straight path, and do not let yourself be led astray by false men with shady eyes and even shadier pasts."

Ishmael disappeared in a flash of light, like that from a camera.

"Wait! What about Kohaku? Can I tell him?"

Ishmael's head reappeared with a sudden crack.

"If he asks, tell. Otherwise, keep all hidden. And now, I must bid you a farewell. If you should see my brethren, I believe he goes under the name of Solaris nowadays. Good luck, Chihiro!"

Chihiro awoke.

Her room was alit by the faint glow of dawn outside her window. She blinked several times to adjust her eyes to the light, and looked at her blinking digital clock. The red numbers glowed and blurred for a few seconds, but finally spelled out 5:23.

She sat up, leaning her back against the wall at the head of her bed. Was it really just a dream? A dream induced from eating Extreme Moose Track Ice Cream before bed? Or…something else? A warning, administered by, strangest of all, a talking cat.

But, hey, weirder things had happened.

Chihiro sat on the edge of the bed, and groped into the darkness approximately where her nightstand was. In a few seconds, she had grabbed a hair elastic, and had pulled it through her hair into a ponytail. She was wide-awake now, and might as well get up.

As she turned on her beside lamp, bits and pieces of the dream were rushing back at full speed. She blinked at the overloading information, assimilating the coherent part of her brain, and in an instant, was dragging a rather worn notebook out and searching for a pen.

As the sun slowly rose over the horizon, Chihiro wrote down all the dream, and by the time her alarm clock rang, announcing her wake-up call, she had filled at least two to three pages, front to back.

0o0o0o0o-0o0o

The day was warm as Chihiro trekked home from a long day at school. Hayoi had been absent for the day, making Chihiro's resolve to tell all to him null and void…for now. Tomorrow was another thing, and Chihiro was secretly dreading it.

As she thought about what exactly she was to say to Hayoi before the end of the week, a small cat ran out into the road, heading for her side of the street. Just then, a truck came down the road, speeding and out of control. The cat froze in the middle of the street, staring with wide eyes at the vehicle.

Without preparation, Chihiro ran into the road, attempting to save the kitty. The truck blasted down on its horn, but Chihiro snatched the kitty up from the ground and ran for safety on the other side of the road.

"Bad kitty!" she scolded, shaking the thing by the scruff of its neck. It gave her a sorrowful look, and mewed squeakily and pitifully. She eventually smiled, and held the thing close to her. It licked her hand pathetically, and Chihiro judged by its collarless state and shrunken waist that it was a stray.

"Alright, let's see if 'kaa-san likes cats."

Later that night, the cat snuggled contentedly by Chihiro's feet, licking its chops for any crumb of food left behind. It had been feed giblets from the chicken Chihiro's mother had served for dinner, and it was content. It began to clean its right back leg, completely at home, as if it was exactly where it was supposed to be.

"I suppose you're happy. You're just lucky that mom likes you. You're just lucky that I appeared when I did. If I had been a second late, or if mom had decided to turn you out, you'd be dead either way by morning."

The cat began washing its left leg now, unaware of her or simply ignoring whatever she said.

"You should thank your stars and whichever god cats pray to. In any case, you have a home, food, a family…probably a lot more than you had in a previous life to get where you are now."

The cat flopped down neatly on its side, and rubbed itself against the quilt on her bed.

"I guess I can't just keep calling you 'the cat' if you're staying with us. Any suggestions?"

The cat looked right at Chihiro then. Even in the dark, its fur was a gleaming gold-ish color, mixed in with black and white and cream, all arranged in a tabby pattern. Its hazel-green eyes seemed to speak to her.

"S- Solaris…ne?"

Solaris's head seemed to nod in agreement.

_'If you should see my brethren, I believe he goes under the name of Solaris nowadays.'_

"So it begins…"

0o0o0o0o-0o0o

Hello people!

Wow, not a lot of reviews for the second chappie. I'm beginning to think you guys just don't like me. However, the few reviews I've gotten are positive, and I find inspiration in your replies.

Extreme Moose Track Ice Cream is your god. It's like chocolate ice cream with frozen chocolate sauce and fudge tidbits. It is so good, I demand that you buy some and give it all to me…or else!

In other news, I sprang some more Japanese terms on y'all this time around, and while I haven't been getting complaints, some people may have a bit of difficulty understanding what I say. So, without further ado, here are some terms, all the way from the first chapter!

**obaa-chan**: granny, or grandma.

**sensei**: usually teacher, but can be used for doctors, writers, and even manga artists. Sensei is mostly a term for someone who's mastered something.

**bento box**: a sort of lunchbox that students bring to school and eat out of in class around lunchtime.

**ohayo gozaimasu**: good morning. What students use to greet their peers with on the way to school

**Nigihayami Kohakunushi**: The full name of Kohaku. I obviously shortened it a little, but it literally translates as 'the spirit of the Kohaku River'. I think. ;

**senpai**: upperclassman

**obakemono**: monster, spirit, demon, ghost, etc. Used for lots of mythical creatures and such, mostly in Japanese folklore.

**bakeneko**: a sort of cat monster. It was said that after a few years of ownership, a pet cat would gain extraordinary powers. Like humans, they can do good or evil, and a certain type of bakeneko, called a nekomata, is said to control the dead and dance. The bake part comes from obakemono, and neko is a word for cat.

**inugami**: a sort of dog monster. Said to be created by evil people to wreck havoc on their enemies. Can also be romanjized as inukami, or dog god.

**okaa-san**: mom. Often shortened to 'kaa-san, particularly by Chihiro, who calls her mother this in the movie.

If there are any other terms that I've forgotten, please tell me. I'm not sure if I should even **mention** the honorifics. (shudders)

Also, if you would like to know more about the 'monsters' I've mentioned, check out this site, the Obakemono Project. www . obakemono . com (minus the spaces).

Send in those reviews!


End file.
